Und täglich grüßt...
Zusammenfassung Dean wird vor den Augen von Sam umgebracht....und das immer und immer wieder denn sie stecken in einer Zeitschleife doch was ist wenn Sam Dean rettet werden sie so aus der Zeitschleife rauskommen?.__TOC__ Handlung Sam wid von "Heat of the moment" geweckt und geht mit Dean frühstücken. Sie sind in der Stadt wegen des Verschwindens von Dexter Hasselback. Sam denkt, das hängt mit dem "Mystery Spot" zusammen, einer Touristenfalle der Stadt. Die Jungs beschließen sich dort umzusehen, da werden sie vom Besitzer entdeckt, Dean wird erschossen. Sam kann es kaum fassen, wacht aber am nächsten Morgen zum selben Song wieder auf. An diesem Tag, wird Dean von einem Auto überfahren. Zusammen mit Sam stellt er am dritten Dienstag in Folge, die Theorie auf, sie können de "Zeitschleife" durchbrechen, wenn sie seinen Tot verhindern. Gesagt - Versucht. Gescheitert. Dean stirbt auf vielen Wegen, er erstickt an einem Würstchen, rutscht in der Dusche aus, bekommt einen Schlag von seinem Rasierer, stirbt an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung, wird von einer Axt getroffen, einem Schreibtisch erschlagen oder sogar einem Hund zerfleischt. Als Sam wieder einmal einen Dienstag erlebt, bemerkt er in dem Diner, welches die Jungs fast jeden Dienstag besuchen, einen Unterschied. Einer der Gäste an der Theke, hat Erdbeersirup auf seinen Pfannkuchen, nicht wie zuvor immer Ahornsirup. Als er es bemerkt, wacht er erneut an einem Dienstag auf. Er weist Dean an, sich zu beeilen, sie folgen dem Mann nach draußen, passen ihn ab, Sam hält ihm einen Pflock an den Hals. Der Trickster gibt sich zu erkennen, als derjenige, den sie nicht zu töten schafften (Richard Speight Jr. - Staffel 2 Folge 15 - Tricks und Legenden). Er erklärt, er versuche bloß, Sam eine Lektion zu erteilen, nämlich, dass er seinen Bruder nicht vor der Hölle bewahren könne. Sam will ihn töten, doch der Trickster lässt ihn Mittwoch aufwachen, zu "Back in Time". Überglücklich will er sofort die Stadt verlassen. Dean geht voraus, den Wagen einladen, da hört Sam einen Schuss. Er rennt auf den Parkplatz. Dean wurde erschossen, von einem Dieb. Mit dem Argument, es sei doch Mittwoch, akzeptiert Sam dies nicht und macht sich auf die Jagd nach dem Trickster. Sechs Monate vergehen, da erhält er einen Anruf von Bobby, dieser habe ihn gefunden. Sam kehrt zurück zum Mystery Spot, dem Ort an dem alles begann. Bobby unterrichtet ihm von der Existenz eines speziellen Rituals, mit dessen Hilfe man den Trickster rufen könne, dafür brauche man aber um die vier Liter Blut. Das bedeutet, man müsse einen Menschen ausbluten lassen. Sam ist bereit, einen Zivilisten zu opfern, doch Bobby bietet sich selbst als Opfer. Sam sticht ihm den Pflock von hinten in die Brust, er hat den Trickster entlarvt und fleht ihn an, ihn zurück an den Mittwoch zu versetzten, an dem Dean starb. Dieser weigert sich beharrlich, da Sam seine Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt hat, gibt jedoch zu, dass ihm das alles seit Monaten keinen Spaß mehr mache. Sam wacht auf, es ist Mittwoch. Er fällt seinem Bruder um den Hals, die Frage, wie viele Dienstage er erlebt habe, beantwortet er mit "Genug." Er lässt Dean nicht alleine auf den Parkplatz gehen und zum Schluss, sieht man ihn mit einem melancholischen Schmunzeln das Licht im Motelzimmer ausknipsen. Kategorie:Staffel 03 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Unvollständig Vorkommende Charaktere Doris (Bedienung) Cal Dexter Hasselbacks Tochter Mystery Spot Besitzer 2 Arbeiter die einen Schreibtisch durch die Tür schieben wollen Dean Winchster Sam Winchester Vorkommende Wesen Trickster Musik Asia - Heat of the moment Huey Lewis and the News - Back in Time Kategorie:Staffel 03 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Unvollständig